


Taste of Tomorrow

by makeitbang



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black, jurdan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitbang/pseuds/makeitbang
Summary: “I’m pregnant.”“This troubles you?”  The hands cupping her cheek moved her face closer, so that their breaths intermingled.Jude shrugged, “Does it...trouble you?”“Would it matter?”“Yes.”
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 22
Kudos: 402
Collections: Darling God, favorite on TFOTA





	1. The Garden of Life

It had been an accident; she’d slipped up on taking the pill for _one_ day. Between training, ruling, council meetings, and audiences the quick trysts Jude had with her husband were few and barely memorable. It’s not something neither of them were happy about. 

Cardan was very vocal about it, ‘ _You work too much.’_ or ‘ _Why are you so intent on avoiding me?’_ Which, for the record, she wasn’t. At least, not intentionally. Jude had come to admit to herself that her love of Cardan very quickly became an obsession. It was something that ate away at her and consumed her raw. Perhaps if she kept busy, she would learn how to deal with it. Even though Cardan made it very clear he cared for her, Jude still found it hard to believe he could possibly reciprocate something so intense as what she felt for him. 

Pacing around in Taryn’s chambers, Jude couldn’t help the panic rising through her. Agony was pulsing through her veins as the realization of her situation hit her.   
“Jude, you need to calm down,” Taryn’s voice was gentle but firm. It was the same tone she used on baby Jasmina, now just shy of one year. “In a way, this could be a blessing. Our children would grow up together. You and I wouldn’t have made it in Faerie without each other and Vivi.” 

Jude rubbed a hand over her exasperated face, “Taryn, I don’t know the first thing about being a mom.”   
“And you think I do?” Taryn looks down at the child sleeping in her arms. “You forget Jude, that we were raised together. I still don’t know how to be a mom. All I know is that Jasmina is the greatest gift I’ve ever received. For her, I will try to be the mother I always wished we had.” 

When did her sister become this person? Someone who knew just what to say and gave sound advice. While Jude did agree that having their children raised together would be an immense relief, she didn’t know if she was ready for something like that. 

“What am I supposed to tell Cardan?”   
Taryn shrugged, “I don’t think he’ll be very disappointed.”   
“What if —”   
“Stop it with the excuses. Regardless of what you decide, you should tell Cardan.” Taryn's eyes bore into Jude, “Hear me, if your concern is that you would be an unfit mother, forget it. You’re brave, protective and caring. What more could anyone ask from you? If your concern is Cardan, forget that too. Regardless of what he thinks, you’re providing him with an heir. If not for himself, then he’ll accept it for the good of the realm.” 

Jude nodded, circling her thumb over the missing nub on her finger.   
Taryn sighed, “Would you like for me to stay?”   
Jude shook her head, still unable to speak. She’d already kept Taryn from her estate long enough.   
“If you see the Ghost, would you tell him that he’s overdue for a visit?” Taryn got up, careful not to wake the bundle in her arms.   
“The Roach sent him out to deal with some noise in the eastern courts. What’s going on with you two anyway?”   
“Honestly, I don’t know. But I enjoy the company.” Taryn grinned at her sister, waggling her brows. Jude burst out into laughter, “Stop it!”   
“A woman has needs,” Taryn tried to suppress her giggles, “But you already knew that.” 

A little whimper sobered both women as Jasmina stirred in Taryn’s arms. “Ah, we’ve gone and woke her. Now the trip back will be insufferable.”   
Jude grimaced, but Taryn only grinned, “Jude, I wouldn’t trade her for the world.”   


* * *

Deciding that she needed to clear her thoughts before going into the chambers she shared with Cardan, Jude took a stroll through the royal gardens. Much to her content, her personal guard had gotten very good at giving her enough space to feel truly alone. She breathed in the aroma of the gardens; she wasn’t usually one for wonder but tonight the gardens felt so full of life. Jude found herself fondling some of the flowers that were fully bloomed, even plucked one dark as the night sky with gold specks littered across it to perch in her hair. 

This baby business really shouldn’t bother her as much as it did. Taryn had a baby, and she’s perfectly happy. Her sister still manages to do everything she wants to, even with her child in tow. But Jude and Taryn had always been different, and the things that Jude liked to do would most certainly not be fit to have her own child in tow. 

Still, she didn’t _have_ to bring her child with her everywhere she went. Jude had the luxury of a partner, even if she wasn’t sure how much of a willing participant that partner would be. And if he wasn’t a willing participant, lords and ladies and kings and queens had wet-nurses and much hired help to raise their children. No, Jude decided then and there that she wouldn’t want that. At least, not exclusively. 

“Why do you look like you’ve just bitten into a sour fruit?” His voice was a melody to her ears.   
Jude had been so lost in thought, she hadn’t heard him sneak up next to her until he’d spoken. Cardan wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing. Jude had no idea how to relay the news. Would this be a good time? When would it ever be? Would he forgive her if she didn’t tell him at all?   
“Are you ill?” Cardan pressed the back of his hand against her neck, then her forehead. She almost wanted to laugh.   
“No.”   
Her beloved husband cocked his head to the side, “Are you...upset?”   
“A little.”   
“What’s causing you distress?”   
“I didn’t say I was distressed.”   
Cardan pursed his lips but didn’t respond. Jude leaned her head against his chest, breathing him in. She didn’t want anything to change. His fingers stroked her hair soothingly. A baby would change everything. This...closeness. Would she still have that? She swallowed the sob that threatened to surface. Jude vowed she would not cry. 

“Jude, what’s wrong?”   
“Nothing.” She mumbled against his chest, still not mustering the courage to say the damning words.   
“Is this about Taryn leaving? If she knew you were this upset, surely she’d stay.” It almost sounded like a threat.   
Jude shook her head, “Taryn has nothing to do with it.”   
“Then who?” His words were menacing.   
“Just me.” She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, locking eyes with him. “And you.”   
Cardan brought his hands up to cup her cheeks, “Then tell me, my love.”   
It took very little for Jude to fall under his spell, this time it was just _so_ complicated. She worried at her lip and she wished she could avert his gaze, but his eyes captivated her.   
“I’m pregnant.”   
Jude recognized a spark of surprise flash in his eyes, he stiffened for just a moment before relaxing into an unreadable expression.   
“This troubles you?” The hands cupping her cheek moved her face closer, so that their breaths intermingled.   
Jude shrugged, “Does it...trouble you?”   
“Would it matter?”   
“Yes.”   
“It doesn’t.” With that, Cardan closed the distance between them. The kiss was gentle, so incredibly raw she could feel all his emotions pouring into her. She could cry from the intensity of it. It wasn’t until Cardan brushed his thumbs against her wet cheeks, she even realized she _was_ crying. He rested his forehead against hers. 

“Is the thought of carrying my child _that_ appalling?” Cardan grinned, but it didn’t carry his usual swagger. It was a genuine concern.   
Jude shook her head, “No Cardan, I just...I don’t know if I’m ready. I didn’t know if you would want...” She let the thought trail off. 

He planted a kiss on her nose, “Jude, anything you give me, I will take. Insults, bruises, kisses, children.”   
The laugh that escaped her was a hearty sound, and it weakened him. This woman didn’t know the power she held over him; no oaths required.   
He intertwined one of their hands and placed it on his heart, “It would be an honor to share this experience with you.” 

Jude let out what could only be a sigh of relief. Cardan was glad of it, there was only so much in his power to do in this situation. Although he wanted to, he wouldn’t beg her to keep the child. Jude seemed content enough to know that he would be a willing participant. Besides, there was nothing about her that said she _wouldn’t_ keep it. And yet, he would accept it if she decided not to. 

“We’ll be an interesting pair of parents.” Jude grinned. 

The words moved something in him. If the skies willed it, he would be a father in a few months' time. 


	2. Of Jerks and Jerky

A swollen Jude wasn’t a happy Jude. She could barely keep her hands off the plump of her belly, and yet she happened to miss the abs that once took precedence there. Her feet ached all the time.  _ All the time. _ Jude always minded where she went and how far since she would need to use the bathroom within 30 minutes. It was clockwork. Taryn had been very careful not to tell Jude the worst of pregnancy, even though it was too late for Jude to change her mind. 6 months and Jude was ready to pop. Why did she need to suffer through this for so damn long?

Jude lay across the velvet tufted chaise in her chamber. It had become her favorite perch during her pregnancy. She sucked on the delicious fruit Heather and Vivi had collected in their time abroad.  _ Quenepas _ _ ,  _ they’d called it. Jude had taken a liking to them, to the point of it being her sole craving. When the couple who lived in the mortal world couldn’t bring her any, Cardan took It upon himself to find them. 

Tatterfell ruffled around the room, tutting at this and that. Jude couldn’t be bothered to make much of the woman’s complaints. She was tired and irritable and skies above was she ready for this to be over.    
“These have no nutritional value. Hearts. That’s what you should be eating. A lot of nutritional value.” Tatterfell said, picking up the shells of quenepas Jude missed in her halfhearted attempt to clean up. 

Jude tried not to gag at  Tatterfell’s suggestion. Not that no one’s mentioned it before, it seemed to be a huge deal here in Faerie. Jude had no doubt she’d be offered the delicacy before her term was up. She didn’t think she would be able to stomach it. Appetite lost, she tossed the remaining  quenepas into a bag. 

“Can we talk about something else?” Jude bristled.   
“Yes, let’s pray that whatever you’re carrying in there doesn’t inherit your bad attitude.” Tatterfell cackled at Jude’s expression.   
“I’m a queen, you know.”   
“Says every good queen.”   
Jude narrowed her eyes at Tatterfell, “You’re dismissed.”   
“Clever, to wait until I’ve finished.” 

Jude pursed her lips. Obviously, the old woman was just trying to get a rise out of her. Maybe it would be best if Jude removed herself from the situation. Waddling out of her chambers she said to the guard, “If Cardan asks, you can tell him I’m in the library.” The man only nodded.

There hadn’t been any council meetings for her to attend the last couple of months, so it fell on Cardan’s shoulders. Jude had kept interrupting the meetings, much to the dismay of the council, because she was hungry or needed to relieve herself  _ or _ she was simply irritated. Jude had decided it would be best to sit them out, not for the sake of the council but for the sake of her sanity. Cardan had only been okay with it after she’d convinced him that it was her decision and that the council hadn’t threatened or intimidated her (as if they could) into not attending. 

The library was quiet and empty as usual. Jude had taken to reading books about her current predicament. She learned plenty about pregnancy  _ but _ there was nothing on human and  fae hybrids. She knew they were out there, and many existed, like her own niece. But there was no substantial knowledge or study. Although she knew it was unreasonable, worry gnawed at Jude. Cardan could easily outlive their little family. 

Jude looked up at the resounding sound of the giant double doors opening, and Cardan smiled as he pranced toward her.   
“Good day?” Jude arched a brow.   
“I got out of the meeting early and get to spend more time with my dear wife. I would say yes.” Cardan bent to press a kiss to her cheek, then sat down next to her.   
“Have you eaten today?”    
“Plenty.”   
“More than just those awful quenepas?” Cardan eyed her suspiciously.   
“They’re delicious,” she glared at him.   
Her husband's sigh had Jude rolling her eyes. Her eating habits were her business. Cardan folded his hands on the table, and she knew he was about to give her an earful.    
“Jude, quenepas don‘t even count as food.”   
“So I’ve been told.”   
“Have lunch with me. I’m sure the kitchens can have something ready—”   
“I’m not hungry, Cardan.”   
“Jude.”   
“I’m fine, really,” Jude’s voice softened, knowing it would soothe him at least a little.   
Cardan pulled a slim wrapper out of his pocket, “At least eat this.”   
“That’s a half-eaten piece of Jerky.”   
“Please eat it.”   
“Am I a pregnant woman or a waste bin?”   
“Jude!”   
“Fine. I’ll eat it but you’re not allowed to fuss for the rest of the day,” said Jude, snatching the wrapper out of his hand.    
“That hardly seems a fair trade.”   
“Did you know the baby can hear us?” Jude said, desperate to change the subject.   
Cardan’s eyes widen, “You mean...always? Even when...”   
Jude arched her head back and laughed, “Yes. But it’s not a big deal.”   
“Jude, we’re _corrupting_ him. He’s not even out of the womb.”   
She frowned, “I think it’s a girl. They run in my family.” Seriously, they were all girls. Jude felt a swift thud against her belly and smiled, “She’s kicking, she agrees.”    


Cardan placed a hand on Jude’s belly, and sure enough, there was another. “Or maybe he’s insulted.”    
With a shake of her head, Jude placed a hand over Cardan’s. She’d already been brewing with emotion for him long before the pregnancy, but the hormones made her _crazy_. Jude craved him. Every second. And not just sexually. 

Her tender touch had Cardan lift his gaze up from her belly. His heart clenched at the contented smile on her face. There was a time he didn’t allow himself to dream she’d ever wear such an expression in his presence. Let alone direct it at him. There was a little piece of him that still doubted, still worried. But when she looked at him like that, how dare he.    
“You should know that if you ever leave me, I would tear the world apart to find you.” Cardan’s murmur rocked the silence. He knew it wasn’t the best choice of words, considering her past, but -   
“You should know that if you ever leave me, I would find you and tear _you_ apart.” Jude's reply was even more ferocious. He should have expected as much. 

In all honesty, Cardan doubted either of them knew what made a healthy relationship. But this was theirs. And he’d had a couple of doses of what it was like to live without her, unbearable. The ache in him rang through to his soul. Jude lit the fire in his veins, in a way that left him wanting when she wasn’t in his presence. This constant  _ need _ for her would be embarrassing if he didn’t suspect something similar emanating from her. 

“Come here,” Cardan said, already pulling her into his lap. He twirled a finger into a rogue lock of her hair. “Are you truly always plotting murder?”   
His voice was light, teasing. Jude stuck her tongue out at him, “You started it.”   
“Did I?” He fisted a handful of her hair to bring her in and captured her lips.    
  
Cardan expected his wife to melt at the kiss, but she was a greedy thing today. She fought for dominance, nipping and sucking at his own lips. He almost growled when she pulled away, before realizing she was pulling him with her as she splayed herself on the table. Cardan was careful not to lean any of his weight on her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.    
  
Jude’s hands turned demanding while she suckled his lower lip. The part of Cardan that was desperate to bury himself inside her twitched. He would never tire of this, he thought as a groan escaped him. She tangled a hand in his hair and tugged his head back so that he was looking at her, "Well Cardan, finish what you started.” The hungry look in her eye was almost enough for him. Almost. But he would relish in having her undone beneath him.    



	3. Two for One

Every day the twins took more and more after Cardan. The eyes, midnight hair, the sharp cheekbones. And the nose, she didn’t know where it was from. It wasn’t hers, or Cardan’s. But she had yet to find any signs of a tail, which she was grateful for. Diaper duty sounds infinitely harder with one of those to worry about. 

Their naming ceremony had been a drag. Jude spent the entire time waiting to snatch the babies out of the grand maester’s arms. The fae had come from all over to pay their respects to the new prince and princess, some even going as far as bestowing gifts. Jude listened very carefully as they were being granted, ensuring her children weren’t paying an unknown price, but they were small boons. Socks that would always find their way back to the castle, a balm that would soothe gums when the time came, and even a puppy from the human world, courtesy of Vivi. 

At the end of the ceremony, she caught Taryn and Vivi snickering when Cardan announced their names. _Princess Carwen Greenbriar_ and _Prince Junot Greenbriar_. Her husband had been prepared for either outcome but found himself at a loss when he realized there were two. If Jude was being honest, so did she. 

Now, in the royal chambers, Jude stood over their bassinets. Tatterfell kept insisting the twins be moved to their own rooms. But they weren’t ready. _She_ wasn’t ready. It had only been two months, and they were still so small. 

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she sank into the embrace.   
“Let’s never do that again,” Cardan said, planting a kiss on her cheek.   
“Oh, you are _not_ the one who went through the worst of it,” Jude retorted.   
“You’re right.”   
“That’s it? ‘ _You’re right’?”_   
Cardan’s laugh filled the room, “I give you the win and _still_ get in trouble?”   
“ _Shhhh_ , you’ll wake them.”   
“Carwen’s already awake. Doesn’t miss a thing, just like her mother.” 

Sure enough, a pair of shiny dark eyes looked up at her. Cardan reached around to take the small bundle into his arms. Jude watched as he gently rocked the princess back to sleep. Carwen’s little fist shot in the air and with a chuckle, her husband gave it a quick kiss. The look in his eyes almost made her heart burst. She knew what it was, wonder. And disbelief. Jude felt it too. 

“I think they’re going to be just like you.” When his eyes met hers, she could see the glimmer in them.   
Jude smiled, “Please. They don’t look anything like me. If I hadn’t birthed them, I would’ve thought you’d made them yourself.”   
“You didn’t see Carwen try to murder me just now? Definitely you.”   
“She was _stretching.”_   
_“_ Already covering for her,” Cardan said, lowering the princess into the bassinet. 

With a roll of her eyes, Jude sat at her vanity to remove the pins that gathered her hair. She was sure that if anyone was going to be doing the covering it would be Cardan. With a glance over her shoulder, she caught him whispering something into Junot’s bassinet. Already conspiring. She didn’t know if she was prepared to deal with three of him. 

The last of the pins came out and Cardan stepped over to run his fingers through her hair. It was much longer now thanks to the pregnancy. Down to her navel. Jude closed her eyes as Cardan’s touch sent shivers down her spine. How could she ever think anything would change?   
“Thank you, my love.”   
At Cardan’s words, her eyes snapped open. She met his gaze through the mirror but the expression there was...different. He looked at her the same way he’d looked at Carwen.   
“For what?”   
“For everything. You’re everything, Jude.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave any feedback! I'm still pretty new at this and would like to get better. This story will probably have 4 parts.


End file.
